Puffs
'Puffs '''is a recurring character in Wakaliwood's number one famous movie [[Who Killed Captain Alex?|''Who Killed Captain Alex?]]'' ''He was part of Richard's Tiger Mafia gang, and works as one of his henchmen. He is killed in the final shootout of the movie. He was portrayed by G. Puffs. History Puffs first appears when he, (along with Martin, Ritah, a Thug and the Mercenary) go to a separate gang to trade some items in a briefcase. As they head out, Captain Alex's platoon of commandos do a surprise attack on them, and a lot of the thugs and soldiers die, and a large shootout happens. He and Ritah move up a hill, where they fire back at the platoon of soldiers. They hide out near an abandoned shed of the building they traded the items with the separate gang, until they survive, and he, along with the Mercenary, get a call from Ritah, that Richard, the leader of the Tiger Mafia, is angry at them, since his brother was caught and taken. He tells the Mercenary that they are all going to be killed because of Martin, Richard's brother's capturing, so he tells him not to do anything. At the Tiger Mafia base, Puffs re-assures Richard that they got the stuff, and that he saved his wife (Ritah). He gets angry and pulls a gun out of one of the Thug's holster and shoots her. He gives another thug a pistol in a pushy way, to which he then punches Puffs in the face, where he starts bleeding because of the force of the punch. Once Richard got fed up with them, resulting in him throwing a metal stake and rope at the Mercenary, they slowly hide out near the bushes behind the base, before Richard tells them that they need to do another goal: capturing Captain Alex, to which they fail. At the base, he tells them that they need to do another shootout with the platoons of Alex, to which he brings a few of his own men, including his nephew Bob, but is then shot by Richard. That is when the Mercenary brings Bruce U into the headquarters where he tries to fight off his men, but when one of the thugs robs a helicopter, Richard tells him to bomb anything, it results in the headquarters getting bombed. Once he, Richard and the rest are fleeing into the forest, while being pursued by the platoons, a shootout happens once more. He is either the second or third Tiger Mafia member to be ultimately killed. Appearance At first, Puffs wears jeans, a white beanie and tank top with black shoes. Later one when he brings Bob and his men, he wears a black shirt, jeans, and reveals he has dreads. Once he and the rest flee into the forest, he still has jeans, but has a black shirt and jacket with his white beanie on. Behind the Scenes * He is portrayed by G. Puffs Category:Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Thugs Category:Villains Category:Tiger Mafia members